


This is Strictly Between Us

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shouldn’t you take something off as well?” she asked and Makoto could visualise the smirk she had to have been wearing. “To make it... fair?”<br/>He could also visualise the sneer that Byakuya spoke with.<br/>“Hm? Shall I remove one of my shoes?” said Byakuya.</p><p> </p><p>Naegi's visit to the hidden room in the boys' bathroom doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Strictly Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perductus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perductus/gifts).



“The boy's restroom on the second floor. There is no security camera on monitor inside... There's a utility closet over there. And inside it... Inside it, there’s a hidden room.”

Kyouko’s words replayed in Makoto’s head as he trooped up the stairs with her. During his first visit to the hidden room, he lost consciousness from a sudden strike to the back of the head by an unseen assailant and waking up, found the room had been emptied of all of its documents. Even though Kyouko assured him afterwards that she already read the files, his cheeks burned with humiliation at the memory of bare shelves and he nonetheless felt that he messed up. No one else would be able to examine them because of him. Kyouko couldn’t look them over again.

Determined to set things right, then, Makoto had decided to return to the hidden room and search for a secret passageway. After all, last time, the mastermind couldn’t have risked wandering around the school even during night time, going back and forth on several trips while carrying armfuls of papers. No. Makoto had the suspicion that the mastermind did something else, like flip a switch that caused the wall behind the shelf unit to spin around into another room.

They reached the door of the boy’s restroom.

“You don’t need to do this,” said Kyouko, standing back.

“I do,” said Makoto and he nudged the door open, heart thumping. Kyouko, as they agreed prior, started to walk away as the door clicked shut behind him, to divert the mastermind’s attention to her. The chances of the mastermind seeing him enter the restroom were high, what with almost everyone else asleep in their rooms and not worth keeping an eye on, and the back of Makoto’s neck prickled with a chill at the possibility of the mastermind giving out a harsher punishment for trespassing a second time.

This didn’t stop him, though, from creeping over to the door of the utility closet. A hum droned in his head that he initially thought to be a ceiling fan, only the room didn’t have a ceiling fan, so it must have been his imagination trying to scare him out of his plan. Sometimes to gain, one had to take a risk, and he steeled himself for whatever might be waiting for him in the hidden room. Makoto forced his hand toward the door. He gulped. His fingers curled into a trembling mess of a fist.

“Ah, this is so dirty, Byakuya-sama...”

The hushed voice on the other side of the door belonged to Touko.

Makoto froze, his knuckles resting against the door.

“You better not be dirty,” came a different voice, in a low tone. Byakuya, as if that needed pointing out. “I told you to shower beforehand.”

“A-Ah!” Clothing rustled. “I... I did! I... t-took all of my clothes off and,” the nervousness in her voice melted into a seductive mumble as she progressed, “dragged my... naked body... into the shower cubicle, and I ensured the water drenched every inch of my skin... until my whole being glowed, every sliver of lustre constantly shifting shape as the angle the light hit my body at changed... as my body heaved... trembling... dripping... bathed in heat...”

She let out a sigh that ended on a high note. Makoto jerked his head. His entire body felt stiff and each movement grated between his ears. He became motionless, unable to tear his eyes away from the door. He hadn’t imagined the hum when he came in - they had been making it.

“In that case, I think I can bring myself to touch you,” Byakuya murmured. Murmured. Then neither spoke at all and Makoto couldn’t work out what happened right away. Soon he heard panting, only that apart from intermittent crackling, and seconds later, it dawned onto Makoto that they were kissing.

Oh God.

“Y-You were touching me before,” Touko commented, cut off at the end of her sentence by another kiss. Clothing swished and skin scraped against skin. At least they were still dressed. It brought Makoto some relief. She withdrew enough to speak again. “My legs s-still... have goosebumps where your magic fingers drew over them...”

Partially dressed then.

They kissed some more, more hungrily, their hunger resonating in their throats. Makoto glanced to the side in case someone was watching him watch the closet door.

“Your skirt is an absolute nuisance,” said Byakuya, muted. He must have been talking with his mouth pressed against her. “Every time I push it away, it just falls back over my hands.”

Okay, they were still dressed.

“Take it off,” he said.

It was too good to last.

“Shouldn’t you take something off as well?” she asked and Makoto could visualise the smirk she had to have been wearing. “To make it... fair?”

He could also visualise the sneer that Byakuya spoke with.

“Hm? Shall I remove one of my shoes?” said Byakuya.

This confirmed they still had their double act back-and-forths even when alone and even during make out sessions.

“I was thinking you could take off your shirt,” suggested Touko.

Makoto’s mouth fell open.

“You have permission to remove it,” said Byakuya after a pause, and Makoto heard her unfasten the buttons of his shirt.

By this point, Makoto really ought to have left, but that would mean either lying to Kyouko about why he hadn’t done as he promised or lying about his findings, or it would mean telling the truth. He couldn’t bring himself to hide anything more from Kyouko, not when they were slowly building trust between them. To divulge such private information was out of the question too, and so he shuffled away a short distance so they seemed quieter.

Of course, there was the option of interrupting them but this was Byakuya and Touko, and he wanted to continue living.

Fabric whooshed. Makoto assumed it was Touko’s skirt tumbling to the floor. Fabric whooshed again. That could have been her skirt and the other whoosh could have been Byakuya’s shirt. In any case, each article of clothing made its own whoosh. For a moment, Makoto wondered how they could be so daring in a place like this, but then he remembered there weren’t any security cameras in here and this otherwise wouldn’t have been their first location of choice. Personally, he thought of them as the sort of people who would go to the library, if it had to be outside of the bedrooms. Also, wouldn’t the mastermind see them come in here together...?

Makoto clenched his jaw. Now wasn’t the time to be musing on things like this. No time was the right time.

Judging by the reemergence of crackling and panting sounds, they were kissing again, but squelching now joined it with origins that Makoto didn’t know. Touko moaned into Byakuya’s mouth. Makoto didn’t want to know.

It occurred to him that he shouldn’t stand near the door as they would bump into him when they came out, so he carefully edged over to the cubicle furthest away from the closet and slipped inside. The door was more open than he liked but not wishing to chance creating noise and alerting them of his presence, he placed his feet onto the lid and leaned to the side as much as he could, trying to get comfortable.

Despite relocating himself, Makoto could still hear them. So much for Super High School Level Good Luck. One of them smacked into the thin wall between the closet and the next cubicle. Makoto hoped they weren’t hurting each other.

Byakuya let out a groan, gaining volume halfway through as it developed into a shout. His shout faded into heavy breathing, making it possible for Makoto to discern the sounds of sucking and the occasional slurp. With both sucking and breathing present, he deduced that Touko was responsible for the former. Unfortunately, he couldn’t tell what she was sucking, and Makoto mentally scolded himself for thinking this. Not knowing was for the best.

Finally, Byakuya said, “That... better be under my... collar...”

Her mouth came off his neck - thank goodness - with a plop.

“Don’t worry, Byakuya-sama, n-no one will see it,” she replied. “E-Even if... it’s a shame no one will know I’ve marked you...”

“This is strictly between us,” he told her.

Makoto pictured Touko’s lips curling into a smile.

“I know,” she purred. She whispered something else to him, lost in the sharp cracking sounds from her lips.

“Yes,” said Byakuya.

Clothing rustled. Makoto furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what they were doing, and he widened his eyes at the sudden rasp of a zipper. Indistinct, duller noises followed. Fumbling hands patted at, fiddled with Byakuya’s belt and trousers. Byakuya’s breathing turned ragged and another set of hands, his hands, joined hers. Metal clinked, leather creaked and his trousers dropped to his ankles.

Touko exhaled.

“You’re already hard,” she said. “S-Someone... is eager... aren’t they?”

“It’s from all the rubbing you did against it,” Byakuya explained, obviously trying to sound dignified and obviously failing. He moaned and Makoto didn’t want to think about what could have happened to make him moan. “A-Anyone would be aroused...”

“I’m the one you’ve deemed worthy to stimulate you though,” she said smugly and he moaned again, shakily. “To... touch such an intimate part of Byakuya Togami...”

She inhaled deeply.

“It’s as beautiful as I remember it to be,” she said, informing Makoto that Byakuya’s trousers weren’t the only thing by his feet, as well as the exact extent of Byakuya’s nudity, and Makoto couldn’t think of anything worse to hear in this situation.

“K-Kiss it first,” said Byakuya, who loved to prove Makoto wrong. Short silence occurred, but she must have kissed him where instructed because he added, “Deeper now. If you pleasure me enough, I will reward you.”

Muffled, she replied, “Yes, Byakuya-sama.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Touko grunted in not just acknowledgement but as she moved, obeying, and Byakuya gasped, knocking against the wall a few times. Once the final knock rang out, whines filled the air, contributed by both parties, stifled. Hers because of what was in her mouth, as expected, and she had to breathe through her nose, and Byakuya’s because of his pride. Also expected. His whines gradually turned into pants.

Sitting on the toilet, waiting inconspicuously for them to leave, Makoto hugged his legs to his chest and cradled his chin in the dip between his knees. In here, he was restricted to only knowing what they were doing due to one of his senses. Hearing. It painted a rough sequence of pictures of Byakuya and Touko, jerky like it didn’t have enough frames, but to Makoto that meant it had enough frames. More than enough.

A wet pop saved him from his thoughts.

“If I’m going too slow, y-you can tug on my hair,” offered Touko. She lapped at him with her tongue.

Byakuya tried to catch his breath and succeeded somewhat. “Don’t be ridiculous... I’m... holding your hair only to steady myself and in case you become too erratic... not for such a barbaric reason. You need to l-learn to, ah, take responsibility, you know...”

Touko gave a lick that had Byakuya hiss, and the wall was pounded on again but only once. She gave more licks and his body shook against the wall. Makoto’s mind conjured an image of Byakuya grinding his backside against the wall, eyes shut. Teeth showing. Legs bent with Touko kneeling between them. He scrunched his face, trying to destroy those images.

“H-Have you forgotten you have hands?” Byakuya asked. “Multitask.”

“I-I am... using them,” she said.

There was a pause as Byakuya probably glanced down. “I don’t mean on yourself,” he said.

“It doesn’t feel as good as your finger did,” Touko admitted. “But... I need something in there...”

That explained the squelching earlier. The answer to a question that Makoto didn’t ask.

“Patience. Now, take your hand out of there and use it on me,” Byakuya demanded.

Presumably, she did so, and Byakuya groaned with less restraint than his previous noises. He hit against the wall, lightly, rapidly, shuddering against it. Touko hummed, into him.

“Stroke harder with your hand,” Byakuya said. He cried out a strangled gasp. “K-Keep doing that, Fukawa...! E-Exactly that! Oh God...!”

Makoto lowered his legs and crossed one over the other, thumbs twiddling, unable to block out the distant yet perceptible racket the other two created. The puffs and moans that spilled out of Byakuya’s mouth were that which Touko made during her daydreams, and never before had Makoto heard this level of emotion from Byakuya.

Her next movement induced a retch that flicked an itch down Makoto’s back but Byakuya, Byakuya released a groan which shattered the last of his restraint. His hips rocked and when he did, when he could, he regained control, calming into a lazy tempo that played background to short bursts of breath. She gagged again, not as much this time, and he quivered, also not as much, but his voice stayed uneven and Makoto listened to it all.

“You’ve performed well,” said Byakuya, drawling. They quietened. They must have stopped moving. Makoto straightened a bit. “Your prize... is in my jacket pocket...”

Touko pulled away and Makoto heard her walk over to Byakuya’s jacket, which she picked up and reached into the pocket of for this so-called prize. She rummaged around and gave a snort of laughter, finding it, and trod back over to him.

Foil ripped. Makoto tensed, knowing what it was even if he never used one himself. Their breathing teased his ears as one of them rolled the condom onto Byakuya. Two pairs of feet thudded, one stumbling, the second set more controlled, and someone clapped against the wall opposite where Byakuya had been. Touko must have backed into it, and her back slid up the wall as Byakuya lifted her up and pushed in.

Well, that appeared to have been what happened, because Touko moaned and after a moment or two where neither seemed to move for some reason, they properly began, searching for the right rhythm to beat against the wall, exploring different paces, and it couldn’t have been anything but him thrusting into her. She let her pleasure be known with no shame, no filter and Byakuya accompanied her more and more every time his hips changed direction. Their voices formed a muddle of tones, smothered as their lips slipped across the other’s cheeks in attempts to lock into a kiss and though these attempts were largely unsuccessful, they weren’t deterred from trying.

Makoto swapped legs, crossing them over differently. He wasn’t sure what to make of this development, but he had suspected for a while that there was something going on between the two of them even if it wasn’t as lovey-dovey as Touko acted. All the affection seemed to be one-sided, from Touko, and Makoto’s fists balled at the possibility that Byakuya was just using her. Just taking advantage of her emotions for his own purposes, and Makoto wouldn’t forgive that. Not taken this far.

“B-Byakuya-sama,” said Touko. Faint scratching was heard. “Byakuya-sama...!”

Whether Byakuya did so intentionally or because Touko clung tighter to him, prohibiting movement, the end result was the same. He slowed into swaying.

“Hm?” went Byakuya. “What is it?”

“I love you,” she said.

Makoto didn’t blink.

“I-” Byakuya swallowed hard. “I... know.”

Both were quiet, as quiet as Makoto, so he held his breath.

They pulled out of a kiss that he hadn’t realised they entered.

“You’re a foolish girl,” said Byakuya, resuming his thrusts.

She didn’t answer but Makoto heard her moans building up again.

“Foolish,” he repeated, alternating between thrusting and muttering the same word, over and over, to the point that Makoto wasn’t sure who Byakuya was directing it at. His speech deteriorated as he approached climax, his, their desperation climbing higher, higher, higher, and conversation disappeared entirely. There was no room or need for that sort of thing now.

Makoto studied the obnoxiously blue tiles at his feet and gulped. It would be over soon. His shoulders hunched.

“T-Touch my-” was all that Touko managed to get out because she choked on her subsequent breath. They kissed again, murmuring to each other, lost in the sounds of their bodies, in the feel of their bodies, in their heat and moisture and vibrations, until Touko screamed and a chill spread across Makoto’s skin. Byakuya gasped then gave a yell and they staggered into stillness, sweat sticking them together.

A few minutes passed as they recuperated and as there were no footsteps, they spent the time against each other before they untangled their limbs and gathered up their clothes and got dressed. Makoto heard both their glasses clack. There was no talk. The door opened and immediately, they went different ways. One headed into the cubicle adjacent to the closet and the other, who turned out to be Byakuya, crossed over to the mirror above the sink opposite Makoto’s cubicle.

Byakuya fixed his collar, hips slanted to one side. A flush rumbled from Touko’s cubicle and she washed her hands in the sink before slinking over to Byakuya, remaining out of Makoto’s field of vision.

“D-Does your back hurt?” she asked with concern.

He raised a hand to his head. “You bite your nails too much for them to be able to inflict any real damage,” he replied, fluffing up part of his hair, tidying his appearance as much as possible. “I concede that it stung, but I’m capable of withstanding far more pain than that. In fact, I’m willing to say it only served to enhance the pleasure. It’s a testament to my strength.”

“It sounds like you have a pain kink,” she said coyly. Her fingers tapped together. “Th-That must be why you always look so hot whenever I pull your hair while you’re eating me out...”

Too much information.

Byakuya stiffened. “Yes. Well.” He prodded two fingers at his glasses. “Remember, Fukawa...”

“... not a word,” Touko said with a hint of disappointment. “I... I know. That’s fine by me. I-It’s our,” she had to be smiling now, “secret.”

“Right.” Byakuya pivoted on his heel and strode over to the door, pulling it ajar.

Touko trailed after him. Makoto caught a glimpse of her hair, which was more disheveled than usual. “Did I satisfy you?”

“I give credit where credit is due,” Byakuya said. With total honesty, he added, “You met my expectations, and you should know that I only accept the very best.”

Her squeal followed the pair of them out of the restroom. Makoto was at long last alone but he found himself with no desire to exit the cubicle for the time-being, so he pushed the door shut, feeling utterly confused.

When Kyouko arrived, only her shoes visible, Makoto was still seated.

“Naegi-kun?” she called out.

“I’m here,” he blurted.

Kyouko’s feet shifted.

“Have you been in there the whole time?” she asked.

“I... Yes,” he confessed, his mind choosing now to be an appropriate time to go blank.

“... You should include more fibre into your diet, Naegi-kun,” she said.

She left.

Makoto doubled over and groaned.

 


End file.
